


Lluvia

by LunaIssabella



Series: 13 [3]
Category: 101 Dalmatians - All Media Types, Dinsey
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] el recuerdo de las mejillas enrojecidas y la rica risa del pelirrojo le hacen sonreír con satisfacción [...]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 3/13
> 
> Humor y algo de ¿romance?

**Lluvia**

Cruell simplemente no puede creer en la ridícula situación en la que se encuentra, sentado en el asfalto mojado empapandose con la lluvia que golpea con saña su rostro, no solo eso sino que además sus zapatos se habían roto con la caída y su carísima ropa se estropearia y todo por salvarle el cuello a su torpe empleado que caminaba bajo la lluvia sin fijarse por dónde iba. Bufa enfadado apartando el cabello negro y blanco de su rostro cuando una suave carcajada llena sus oídos, frunce el ceño bajando la vista al pelirrojo que trata de cubrir su boca pero aun así se retuerce en sus brazos.

—¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes? —Cruell se ve enojado pero no puede dejar de notar que Andru parece más angelical con el pelo mojado pegado alrededor del rostro como un halo celestial.

Andru no puede evitar reir. Había ido a comprar unas cuantas cosas para Anita cuando empezó a llover, iba tan cargado que no podía ver por dónde iba y mucho menos tomar su sombrilla cuando la lluvia empezó; de un momento a otro sintió que sus pies se enredaron y se temía encontrarse de lleno con el suelo pero en su lugar un brazo sostuvo el suyo pero con tal mal tino que su salvador terminó en el suelo con él. Al alzar la vista se encontró en brazos de nada más ni nada menos que su jefe.

—Nada —dice recuperado de la risa y se pone en pie con cuidado. Recoge sus cosas y tiende su mano para ayudar a Cruell a ponerse en pie.

Desdeñoso el hombre rechaza su mano poniéndose en pie por si mismo, chasquea los dedos y como invocado por ese simple gesto su mayordomo aparece conduciendo la limusina del hombre. Abre la puerta y le señala a Andru que suba.

—Te llevará a tu hogar —señala. Sin esperar respuesta cierra la puerta de golpe y observa el auto alejarse rápidamente.

Pasa una mano por su cabello maldiciendo por lo bajo sin entender porque había reaccionado de esa forma pero, precisamente, eso es lo que había pasado. Cedió a su instinto e intentó atrapar a Andru pero cayó junto a él teniendo como resultado su carísima ropa más empapada aún y sus zapatos rotos. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de las mejillas enrojecidas y la rica risa del pelirrojo le hacen sonreír con satisfacción, no había sido tan en vano.


	2. 1

**Escalera**

Andru envuelve sus brazos en el cuello de su jefe por reflejo mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos, su corazón corre como loco golpeando con fuerza su pecho por la impresión pero la cercanía del rostro de Cruell le hace sonrojarse. Carraspea soltando el agarre y trata de bajarse de los brazos del hombre.

—Lo siento, creí que era más estable —dice mirando la pequeña escalera de metal que había estado utilizando ignorando el hecho de que su jefe aún lo sostiene, parado en el medio del pasillo bajo la atenta mirada de todos sus compañeros de trabajo.

—¿Señor? —pregunta cuando los minutos siguen pasando pero Cruell aún se niega a soltarlo. Su voz parece hacerlo reaccionar y con algo de renuencia lo baja dejándolo sobre sus pies antes de alisar su traje.

—Ten más cuidado la próxima vez —dice con un tono que pretende ser severo pero Andru, que está parado justo frente a él, percibe como su voz parece titubear un poco, como si dudara en decir eso u otra cosa.

Sin esperar una respuesta el hombre se gira caminando directo a su oficina, lo que sea que necesitaba hacer podría hacerse después. Andru lo ve marchar hasta que la enorme puerta de cristal opaco se cierra tras la espalda de su jefe; el pelirrojo traga despacio girándose hacia las escaleras tratando de no sonreír frente a las personas que aún siguen mirándolo como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

Oh, Andru sabe que lo que hizo es un poco cruel. Sabe, claro que sabe, lo que su mera presencia causa en su jefe, sabe lo que ocultan sus ojos, sabe lo que niegan sus sonrisas desdeñosas y sus palabras puntiagudas. Andru es perfectamente consciente de que está volviendo loco a Cruell, que haya caído de la escalera no fue una coincidencia por supuesto. Oh, piensa mientras traba el seguro de la escalera para volver a subir a hacer lo que estaba haciendo antes de su ''accidente'', como está disfrutando de ello.


	3. 2

**Labial**

Cruell lo notó desde que Andru entró en su oficina para entregar unos diseños. Por un segundo pensó que era su imaginación, después de todo se supone que el joven pelirrojo no tenía a nadie en su vida como para andar por ahí con una marca de labial en el cuello. Una pequeña espinita de disgusto se instaló en su pecho desde ese momento que lo persiguió la mañana completa.

Primero trató de convencerse que no le importaba en lo absoluto, ni Andru ni lo que hiciera con su jodida vida privada. Obviamente, el pensamiento le duró tanto como el cigarrillo en su filtro y pronto su mente se vio invadida de ideas de como sacar del camino a quien se atrevía a dejar esa clase de marcas sobre su cuello.

Salió de su oficina con la meta fija de averiguar quien había osado a dejar el labial en el cuello de Andru para luego deshacerse lentamente de dicha persona, porque competencia no era. Las ideas, desde cosas relativamente inocuas como ofrecerle dinero a dicha persona hasta concertar un secuestro con tortura incluida, se ven interrumpidas por una conversación en la oficina de puertas abiertas que usaban como área común dónde había café y una nevera para guardar el almuerzo de cada uno.

En otro momento habría ignorado los chismes de pasillo que corrían por su empresa pero se detuvo al reconocer la voz de Andru.

—Oye —dice alguna de sus empleadas riendo, —¿si te diste cuenta de que tu novia te dejo un beso en el cuello?

—¿Novia? —Andru suena confundido. Cruell se acerca lo suficiente para ver al joven tratar de mirarse en el reflejo de su celular antes de reír guardándolo—. Oh cielos que vergüenza —toma una servilleta y se limpia rápidamente.

—Entonces…

—No hay tal cosa como una novia —Andru hace un ligero gesto quitándole importancia—, un accidente esta mañana con el desayuno y Anita quiso vengarse haciéndome cosquillas.

Andru parece querer agregar más pero el sonido de pasos fuertes le hacen parpadear mirando hacia la puerta, tanto él como su compañera se quedan en silencio viendo a Cruell entrar como si lo llevara el diablo, agarrar su taza personal de café y marcharse con la misma actitud. Ambos se miran intrigados por un segundo antes de continuar con su conversación.

Cruell, por su parte, camina a su oficina luchando para no lanzar la taza al darse cuenta de lo estúpido que actuó para sí mismo. Mientras se sienta dejando la taza con más fuerza de la necesaria en el escritorio el vago pensamiento de que al menos no hay nadie que le robe la atención de Andru más allá de su hermana le hace relajarse. Ahora puede enfocar su energía en tenerlo solo para él.


	4. 3

**Manos**

Un día, sin darse cuenta de ello, Andru se encontró a si mismo perdido en sus pensamientos mirando las manos de Cruell. Ya sea sus gestos al dar órdenes, o como sus dedos se movían sobre las hojas con un carboncillo en mano para trabajar en los bocetos de sus ideas espontaneas. Más pronto que tarde se encontró admirando la suavidad con la que sostenía las plumas, o como sus dedos se arqueaban de forma elegante alrededor del filtro de su cigarrillo.

Más de una vez se distrajo observando como los largos dedos de Cruell se deslizaban por su cabello para acomodarlo antes de deslizarse por sus hombros limpiando las inexistentes moléculas de polvo. Un día, sin darse cuenta, Andru se encontró a si mismo pensando en como sería sentir esas manos contra las suyas.

En varias ocasiones se contuvo de alargar su mano por encima del escritorio para enlazar sus dedos a los de Cruell mientras este corregía sus bocetos. Por supuesto, había sentido lo suave que son sus guantes de cuero contra su mejilla o en sus brazos, como toques fantasma que no deberían estar ahí, pero Andru se encuentra deseando casi con desesperación sentir la piel directamente de las manos de Cruell. ¿Serían tersas por el cuidado? ¿Serían toscas y callosas por el trabajo de armar su propia empresa desde cero? ¿Serían tan elegantes como el resto de su persona o todo lo contrario y por eso usaba guantes casi todo el tiempo?

¿Cómo se sentirán sus manso enredándose con cuidado en su cabello al despertar cada mañana? ¿Cómo sería sentir los dedos deslizarse lentamente por cada parte de su…?

—¿Sigue con nosotros, Andru? —la voz fuerte de su jefe le hace parpadear rápidamente y regresa a la realidad sonrojándose al darse cuenta de que nuevamente se había perdido en sus piensamientos, esta vez en medio de una reunión muy importante.

Carraspea acomodando su cabello para mantener sus manos ocupadas y no alargarlas hasta las de Cruell que descansan sobre la mesa. Una vez se siente en completo control de su cuerpo y su mente mira al resto de sus compañeros.

—Me disculpo —dice asintiendo hacia ellos. Cruell lo mira por unos segundos que se sienten como una eternidad antes de asentir y continuar con lo que estaba diciendo.

Andru traga concentrándose en la hoja de papel frente a él. No sabe por cuanto tiempo podrá seguir jugando al tira y afloja con Cruell, lo que sí sabe es que si el hombre tarda más en dar el primer paso el tendrá que tomar al toro por los cuernos. Sonríe ante ese pensamiento guardándolo en una esquina de su mente para concentrarse en ello luego, ahora debe fingir que en verdad le interesa lo que sea que estén hablando de la competencia.


End file.
